To Make You Feel My Love
by imaginationrunsfree
Summary: songfic. Based on Adele's "To Make You Feel My Love". Beckett shows up at Castle's door after a hard case.


**So this is my first ever songfic. I'm not much of a reader of songfics, but after all the Castle buzz today, and listening to one of my favourite Adele songs, I just couldn't resist. It's not the most original idea out there, but please be nice. **

**Reviews are loved. Also, if you don't know this song, go listen to it first, or while you're reading. Helps with the whole mood thing y'know?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adele, her songs, Castle, its characters or anything related. It's be nice though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>When the rain<em>  
><em>Is blowing in your face<em>  
><em>And the whole world<em>  
><em>Is on your case<em>  
><em>I could offer you<em>  
><em>A warm embrace<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

She arrived at his door, drenched from the thunderstorm that had been ragging all night She had tried to hide her grief, the tears she had so desperately wanted to let fall, but as soon as he opened the door, her resolve broke. As the hot, wet tears flowed angrily down her cheeks he wrapped her in his arms, softly closing the door behind him.

_When the evening shadows_  
><em>And the stars appear<em>  
><em>And there is no one there<em>  
><em>To dry your tears<em>  
><em>I could hold you<em>  
><em>For a million years<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

As he cradled her against his chest he felt her shiver from her rain soaked clothes. Wordlessly, she divested her of her jacket and shoes. Gently guiding her towards the couch he sat her down, breaking contact briefly to grab a towel from the hall closet. Surrounding her shaking shoulders in fluffy white, he gently rubbed warmth into her bones. They settled back into the cushions, adjusting positions so her legs were across his lap, her puffy face buried in his neck. He pressed a gently kiss into her hair, cradling her like he did his daughter when she had her heart broken.

_I know you_  
><em>Haven't made<em>  
><em>Your mind up yet<em>  
><em>But I would never<em>  
><em>Do you wrong<em>  
><em>I've known it<em>  
><em>From the moment<em>  
><em>That we met<em>  
><em>No doubt in my mind<em>  
><em>Where you belong<em>

As her tears fell freely, Kate thought of the man who lay asleep in her bed, and the man who was currently holding her. Though the man in her bed claimed the title of boyfriend, he could never offer the comfort, the reassurance, the feeling of forever she had with Castle. She knew Josh loved her, and that he would do all he could do to understand, but it would never be enough. She wasn't stupid, Kate knew Castle cared for her, probably as much as she cared for him, but she wasn't sure if she could make that leap just yet. All she knew was that being here, cradled in his arms, as she cried for the little boy they had been unable to save, was where she belonged.

_I'd go hungry_  
><em>I'd go black and blue<em>  
><em>I'd go crawling<em>  
><em>Down the avenue<em>  
><em>No, there's nothing<em>  
><em>That I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

As an hour passed, Kate's tears slowed, leaving in its wake little sniffles and red eyes. Sense her state of calm, Castle relaxed, giving her body more freedom to move should she choose to. As the heat of his body left hers Kate let out a shiver, wrapping the now damp towel around her. Expecting protests, but hearing none, Castle picked her up and carried her to his room. Gently placing her on the edge of his bed, he rummaged around his drawers procuring a pair of sweats and an old tee shirt. He offered her the clothes, his eyes pleading with her to just take them and not make a fuss. Letting the towel slip from her shoulders she took the dry clothes and hurried off into the master bath, emerging shortly after. While she had been in the bathroom Castle too had changed, shedding his now damp clothes for warm sweats.

Her gaze travelling from his body to the bed he now sat on she noticed the turned down sheets and her eye flicked over to his in question. "Kate, it's late and we've had a rough day. I'm not going to make you go back out there in the rain and to your empty apartment. Come to bed, I'll take the couch."

Kate realized that he assumed Josh wasn't home given that she was seeking him out of comfort. Not bothering to tell him otherwise, she nodded and climbed into bed, allowing Castle to tuck her in. He took a moment to sit back, eyes watching her intently. "Castle?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For being here. For, helping me through this. It means a lot." Castle smiled, brushing a still wet strand of hair from her eyes. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her forehead before replying, "Always."

_The storms are raging_  
><em>On the rolling sea<em>  
><em>And on the highway of regret<em>  
><em>Though winds of change<em>  
><em>Are blowing wild and free<em>  
><em>You ain't seen nothing<em>  
><em>Like me yet<em>

As his retreating form met the doorway, her voice called out into the darkness. "Stay with me." Though she couldn't clearly see him she sensed his hesitation. "Please." The word seemed to break him of his uncertainty and he drew closer, turning down the sheets on the other side of the bed and slipping in.

He lay on his side, watching as she turned to meet his gaze. Bringing her hand up to caress his cheek she spoke softly, just loud enough for him to hear. "Always." He smiled as she threaded her fingers through his, placing their now joined hands between them on the pillows. Feeling safe, warm, and loved she allowed herself to drift off, knowing that no matter what happened in their lives, he was there for her, always.

_I could make you happy_  
><em>Make your dreams come true<em>  
><em>Nothing that I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>Go to the ends<em>  
><em>Of the Earth for you<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>


End file.
